


【授权翻译】Where Hearts Are Sure  安心之所

by mauvestingers



Series: Hearts at Home中文翻译 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, One Shot, Slash, sherlock POV
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauvestingers/pseuds/mauvestingers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“有John在他身边，就好像做梦一样。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Where Hearts Are Sure  安心之所

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where Hearts Are Sure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/375995) by [yalublyutebya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalublyutebya/pseuds/yalublyutebya). 



> 本文为授权翻译。  
> 原作者yalublyutebya。原作地址http://archiveofourown.org/works/375995

  
_“Home is the one place in all this world where hearts are sure of each other.”_  
—— Frederick W. Robertson

Sherlock正处在着最春风得意的时候。在过去的二十四小时里，他解决了一桩棘手的案子（是擦窗工干的），逮捕了一名杀人犯，羞辱了一番苏格兰场（一如既往），并且最重要的是，此时此刻，那个他已经爱上足有数月之余的男人正躺在他的床上（第二次了）。Sherlock的目光扫过John的睡姿，他的嘴角蜷起一个温柔的笑，他还是看不够这番景象。John睡着得很快，身子稍稍转向Sherlock，乱糟糟的头发和些许肿胀的嘴唇都暗示出了某项他们最近才刚刚沉湎于的活动。Sherlock正回味着那项活动，并将它存进脑子里。

有John在他身边，就好像做梦一样。这像是一个长长的梦——长到Sherlock已经觉得病态，已经疲于被他的潜意识所折磨了。Sherlock曾认为John是遥不可及的，觉得他远比自己美好得多，所以当他仍旧对John也想要他这一事实难以置信。他曾痛苦不堪，几乎可悲至极，一直认定这是毫无希望并屈从于此般折磨。他从未想象过那会发生。直到那天在游泳池边。

那天改变了一切。Sherlock曾花了数月来学习如何埋藏起他的感情，这样它们才无法引发疼痛，或者不会让John对他的出现感到不适，结果却发现这一切在Moriarty残忍而明显的伎俩下暴露无疑。Sherlock从来都没这么害怕过，再后来，面对着双目瞪大、惊魂未定的John，他便再也无法控制自己保持距离。当John用双手环住他的手臂，声音破碎地说着自己差点就失去他时，Sherlock再也无法无动于衷了。他为他们短暂的吻感到遗憾，然而在他抽身离开之前，John回吻了他，虽然只有短短一瞬，但已经足够了。他看到了那么一秒钟的可能性，直到——

Sherlock摇了摇头，截断了回忆。他不想再经历一次泳池事件的苦果和之后糟糕透顶的几周了，那时他深信自己把唯一一个可能喜欢他本性的人赶跑了。到如今还对这种事念念不忘已经没什么意义了，尤其是当John正躺在他床上的时候。

Sherlock重新将注意力转回到John身上。像是能够感受到Sherlock凝视的重量一般，John渐渐醒了过来。他睡意朦胧地眨了眨眼，当视线落在Sherlock身上时，John露出了微笑。

“你没睡，”John咕哝道，他仍带着睡意的嗓音有些沙哑，不禁使Sherlock的脚趾蜷曲了起来。

“观察得不错。”

“睡眠有益身心，”John伸出胳膊邀请道。

Sherlock懒懒地挪了挪，将头枕在John肩膀上，身体伏在John一侧。

“你今天棒极了，”John说着，他的手沿着Sherlock的肩膀刷过后背。

Sherlock已经受到过Lestrade、以及一个受害者的母亲的赞扬了，但他将它们都抛之脑后，他并不是为了得到赞扬而做那些事的。然而，出于某种原因，来自John的赞扬却有所不同。那让他觉得自己像是站在了世界之巅；让他想再听上一遍又一遍。

Sherlock回嘴道，“你倒是挺容易就乐呵了，”一面将微红的脸颊藏于John肌肤之下。

“不，我并不是。我还是搞不清你是怎么通过须后水推断出一切的。那真是太不可思议了。”

Sherlock没有吭声，而是吻上了John略带凉意的皮肤。

“你真不可思议，”John补充道，他声音低沉，“一直都是。”

“我想要你住在这里。和我一起。” Sherlock突然冲口而出。然而话音刚落，他便立即在心里诅咒自己。John已经前一天做出了一个重大的人生决定，在他们的关系更进一步之前，他可能还需要些时间来适应脱离教堂这件事——如果John想要更进一步的话。

“好啊，”John说道，打断了Sherlock的思绪。

“你说什么？”Sherlock脱口道，他撑起身子看着John。

“我说，好啊，”John笑着重复。

“你不用勉强的。”

“Sherlock，是你刚刚问我的。现在你要反悔了？”

Sherlock有些生气道，“当然不。”

John笑了起来，然后拉下他吻了上去，他的手指滑进了Sherlock的发间。Sherlock情不自禁地倒向他，在John的味道中沉沦。

****

John把一个小行李箱拖进客厅中间，Sherlock冲着箱子扬起眉毛。“就这么点儿？”

“你以为呢？安于贫困，记得吧。”

“当然，”Sherlock漫不经心地应道，突然间，一阵忧虑涌上心头。要是John不喜欢住在这里怎么办？要是深入了解后，他开始讨厌Sherlock了怎么办？

“Sherlock？”John叫道，碰了碰他的胳膊将他拉回现实。“你看上去在走神。”

“我没事。”

John严肃地看了他一眼，然后伸手抚上Sherlock的手臂。即使是如此细微的动作，都足以使Sherlock后颈的毛发竖立起来。

“Sherlock，你真的确定要这样吗？我知道这是迈出了很大的一步…而且我们在一起才仅仅三天。”

“我想要你在这，”Sherlock猛地说道，他一把揪住John的上衣将他拉近，享受着能随意触碰他的感觉。Sherlock绝不会让John怀疑，他是多么地想每时每刻都有他陪在身旁。

“好的，”John低语着，嘴边扬起一抹温柔的笑意——那是Sherlock的最爱——他倾身投入对方怀抱中。“因为我很想留在这里。”

Sherlock低下头，将脸埋进John颈间，嗅着他身上令人陶醉的气息。

“我来带你参观下卧室吧，”他嗓音低沉。

“我对那间卧室还挺熟悉的，”John的声音含着笑，他的手滑下Sherlock的背。

“我向你保证，自从你上回离开后那里还是有好几处变化的。”

“是自从今天早上，”John打断道。他把Sherlock的衬衫下摆从裤子里拽出来，手滑了进去。

“是的。”

John笑了起来，任由Sherlock在厨房开道，拖着他进了卧室。

****

“我想我该去找份工作，”John说着，手指懒洋洋地自Sherlock脊背滑下。Sherlock含糊地哼哼了一声，享受着John温暖的手掌刷过他的皮肤。

“但不知道去哪儿好，”John补充道，Sherlock都能听见他声音在皱着眉头了。他转过头，发现John正瞪着眼发呆，手则停在Sherlock后背中间。

Sherlock问道，“你为什么要找工作？”

John回过神来。他转向Sherlock，神情困惑。

“挣钱啊，养活自己。”

“没那个必要，”Sherlock的头枕回枕头里，他心满意足地阖上眼。“你跟着我工作就行了。”

“我有选择权吗？”

Sherlock不安地睁开眼睛，担心他是否惹John不快了。幸运的是，John正怜爱地微笑着看着他。

“没有，”Sherlock说道。他忍住笑意，“我需要一个助手。我需要你。”

“我恐怕不够格。”

“胡说。你学过医科，还去过战地，你比半个苏格兰场都够格。”

John笑了，他弯下身子亲了亲Sherlock的肩膀。

“谢了。但说实在的，我真应该去找份工作什么的。即使只是一周工作几个小时。”

“为什么？”Sherlock问道。这一切在他看来毫无意义。

“Sherlock，我不能只是你同居的私人助手。且不考虑我不指望你付工钱的事，我觉得，我们可能需要每隔一段时间就分开几个小时。”

Sherlock又皱起眉头，他翻过身面对John。

“我不明白为什么。”

“Sherlock，我们在一起度过了几天，一切仍然很新奇，让人兴奋。但一旦时间久了就会变得……普通。”

John微笑着伸出手，和他十指相交。

“普通的情侣们会对对方时不时的出现产生厌倦，而我不想你对我的陪伴感到厌烦。”

“我永远都不会觉得你烦，”Sherlock果断地说道，想到这话使他听上去会有多幼稚，他不禁心里一颤。

“我也希望不会，”John答道。

“永不，”Sherlock重复道，他把John拉近，轻柔地吻了上去。

John倾身投入这个吻中，片刻后，他低哼着退开了。

“你就是在试图分散我的注意力。”

“那凑效了吗？”Sherlock恶作剧般地笑了起来，抬起脚踝钩住John，把他拉得更近。

“屡试不爽，”John笑道，然后附上了他的嘴唇。

****

“我想建个博客，”John说道。

一段沉默后，Sherlock睁开眼睛，John正望着他露出一个温暖的笑容。

John说，“你那样躺着的时候，看上去就像一尊雕塑。”

Sherlock抬起手，双掌合十抵住嘴唇。不知何故，用这种姿势时他能更好地思考，而且也很放松。

“你是说，一个博客？”他扭头，看见John坐在桌子旁，面前放着Sherlock的笔记本。

“是啊。”

“关于什么的？”

“嗯，关于我，我们……其实，大部分是写你，写你的工作。”

Sherlock扬起一边眉毛，John脸上现出红晕。

“谁会去看这个？”Sherlock问。

“这个……我还真不知道。我想它更多的是为了我们自己，记录我们的日子。”

“John，你的这个计划有个问题。”

“什么问题？”

“一小时前，你甚至都搞不清怎么才能连上网，”Sherlock努力憋着笑。John和科技的斗争出乎意料地讨人喜欢。

“我点错地方了，”John反驳道，“后来我关不掉那个屏幕，再后来……我真没用，对吧？”

“一点也不，”Sherlock露出一个宠溺的笑容。

“现如今还有谁不知道怎么用电脑呢？”John叹了口气，“真可笑。”

“或许你应该专攻纸笔，”Sherlock建议道，又靠进了沙发里。

John叹了一声，仰过头瞪着天花板。

“我老了。”

“不，你才没有。你才勉强到中年，”Sherlock合理地指出。

“别跟我提这个，”John的目光再次落到Sherlock身上，他烦人地嗤笑道：“你能不能行行好，抓点紧长到三十？光是看着你就让我觉得自己是老古董了。”

“恐怕你还要再等上六个月。”

John又笑了一声，然后伸手揉了揉脸。

“真不知道你看上我这老家伙哪点了。”

Sherlock转头看向John，仅那一瞬间他就能给John列出大概五十多条来。然而，他只是站起身来，越过咖啡桌，从后面环抱住John。

“怎么了，”John低低地说道。

“你并不老，”Sherlock说着，嘴唇贴上了John的后颈。“而且，我能证明这个。”

****

“John，”他喘息着，弓身迎向John的身体，后者正伏在他身上，亲吻着他肩膀和颈部的连接之处。不知怎地，John在他们第二次滚床单时就发现了这些敏感点，现在，他已然变成了专家级人物，用唇舌和牙齿就能让Sherlock浑身发抖。

“嘘，”John耳语道，一只手在Sherlock身侧滑动着。

John迅速地便适应了他们之间的肉体关系，这对于一个独身了二十年并且——就Sherlock推断而言——以前只有女伴（一共三个，或是四个；其中一个是高中女友，其余都在大学）的人来说，非常地令人惊讶。二十年间对亲密接触的缺乏无疑使得John对触碰有些饥渴，他十分渴望能弥补那段丢失的时光。

当一只温暖的手掌伸进他的短裤时——那是他身上仅剩的衣服了，Sherlock的思绪猛地被拉回。他发出一声无助的呻吟，伸手环住John将他拉近。

John吻着他的锁骨，紧接着用嘴唇描摹他胸膛的曲线，Sherlock感受到他抵着自己的皮肤展开的微笑。温热的气息刷过乳头，Sherlock剧烈地喘了口气，蜷起手指抓住了John的头发。John抚摸他的方式让他有种感觉，就仿佛自己从来都没被真正触碰过，至少，从未有过这般深入骨髓、头晕目眩的强烈，他眩晕地想着，怎么会有人经验这么少，却仍能轻易地让他的脑子连不上线呢。

John的掌根擦着Sherlock短裤里紧绷着的勃起，嘴唇则向下轻啄至他的腹间，意图明显。Sherlock呼吸不稳地抬起头，看着John。John抬眼望着他，回以一记狡黠的笑容，同时，舌尖就在Sherlock的裤腰带上方徘徊往复。这景象让他全身的血液都急聚到下身。

“John，”Sherlock发出了窒息般地一声，“你…你不必如此。”

“别吵，”John深情地说道，“我知道我不必，但是我想这么做。”

John用手指钩住布料向下拽开，而Sherlock所能做的，只有弓身迎着那温暖的嘴带来的快感，发出长长的、低沉的呻吟。

****

Sherlock能感受到John的笑容里带着一丝得意，然而他还是继续闭着眼睛，享受着这满足的一刻。

终于，他开口道，“你看吧。”

“嗯？”John

“我就说上年纪的人才不会在午后三点想来一发吧。”

John喷出了笑声。

“多数上年纪的人都不会有像你一样又美好又年轻还妄自尊大的人当床伴的。”

“妄自尊大…？得了吧，John。”

Sherlock转回头，带着暖暖的笑意重新闭上眼睛。下午大约才过了一半，然此刻他倒是很愿意就在这儿睡个懒觉。

这想法顷刻间便被楼梯上传来的脚步声打消了。那脚步声比Hudson太太的要沉，比Mycroft的则轻，这种时候只有一个人会独自上楼找他。

“Sherlock？”片刻后，Lestrade的声音传来。John显然在打瞌睡，听到响声他震了一下，醒了过来，他看向Sherlock，神情困惑、睡意犹存。

Sherlock叹了口气，“我得去瞧瞧他想干嘛，”他滑下床去穿衣服。感觉到John望着他的目光，Sherlock转过身回给他一个心照不宣的笑容，然后走进饭厅。

“Lestrade。”

探长的脑袋从饭厅的墙边探出来，草草地看了Sherlock一眼。

“你在睡觉？”Lestrade皱着眉问道，一边走进饭厅。

“你有什么事？”Sherlock没理会他的发问。

“儿童失踪案。我想你能帮上忙。”

“通常都是自己家里人干的。”

“是啊，但这回的小男孩是个孤儿。你来吗？”

“行，”Sherlock同意道。“让我先换好衣服，再…叫上我的助手。”

“你的助手？”

恰在此时，John从卧室里走了出来，而且已经换好了衣服。Lestrade迷惑地看着John，视线又在John和Sherlock之间来来回回转移了几次。Sherlock都能听见他大脑的齿轮在嘎吱嘎吱摩擦作响了。

“你记得John吧，”Sherlock说道。

“是的，嗨，”Lestrade结结巴巴地说道。“你好，神父。”

“是John，”John提醒他道。“别再提什么‘神父’了。”

“对，好的。”

Sherlock不耐烦地翻了个白眼，然后走向卧室。

他对Lestrade喊道，“我一会就回来，”路过John朝他笑了一下。

Sherlock拿起衣柜里的第一眼看见的大衣穿上去，一边留神着隔壁的动静。

“所以说…”沉默了很久，Lestrade开口道，“你和Sherlock…你们……”

“在一起了？”John帮他补完了句子，“是的。”

“我以为你们神职者，呃，不赞成这档子事来着，”Lestrade评论道。

Sherlock自己的话，很有可能会被Lestrade的观点所激怒，他会冲上去打断他并指出他妻子也不怎样，然而，John却看起来十分平静。

“神父或一般的天主教徒吗？因为不管怎样，都不会，不怎么赞成。”

Sherlock迅速穿好衣服，大步走进饭厅，中断了这令人尴尬的局面。

“我们可以走了吗？”

Lestrade点点头，带头走出房间。飞快地回头望了一眼，John便紧紧跟在Sherlock身后走了出去，一只手按在他的背上。

****

在去往现场的半路上，Lestrade接到了个电话，通知他失踪的男孩被找到了，然而绑架者却失去了踪影，而男孩也拒绝开口讲话。Lestrade飞快地抄近道抵达了犯罪现场，那是一栋废弃了的仓库，勉强说动了在场的几个法医给Sherlock让开路，好让他开展工作。Sherlock围着狭小的办公室转了几圈，检查着男孩躺过的临时床铺，上面残留着食物的残渣，玩具机器人被遗弃在被单上。桌子上印着一只巨大的、泥泞的鞋印，和一点小小的颜料污渍。所有的线索，已经Lestrade在路上告诉他的信息都在他的头脑里旋转，他搜寻着其间正确的联系，一定有什么——哦。

“内部人干的，”他打破了室内的沉寂，“孤儿院里有个杂务工。喜欢小孩，但不是那种喜欢，就是想跟他们做朋友。这个小男孩…”

“Robert，”Lestrade接道。

“嗯，他被欺负了，想要逃走，找个地方躲起来。”

“我向上帝发誓，Sherlock，这些要是你瞎编的——”

“去找那个杂务工，”Sherlock打断道，“跟他谈谈，他会坦白一切的。”

Lestrade久久地盯了他一阵，最终点了下头，给他的警员们下了命令离开了。Sherlock站起身来，发现John正带着敬畏的神情望着他。

“棒极了，”John喃喃道。

Sherlock炸了眨眼，压下一股强烈的渴望。他想要这个。他想要在犯罪现场有John的陪同；想要John能一直这么看着他就好像——就好像他是一个奇迹。

“你真是…不可思议，”John走上前来，现在房间里空无一人。

Sherlock想要说的话堵在了喉咙里，与此替代的是，他低下头用力地吻住了John。这个——就是这个——John、谜题和工作——就是他所想要的一切。

 

全文完。


End file.
